


Warning Labels

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Possessive!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on Tumblr: "Possessive Peter this time. Leaving marks on Stiles’ neck in places difficult to conceal so that everyone at college knows that Stiles’ is off limits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Labels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



Stiles struggled to get out of bed, laughing, and Peter pulled him back down, shamelessly using his werewolf strength to pin his mate against the mattress.  “Peter, I have to go if I’m going to get back to campus in time for my first class at this rate, let alone get any sleep.”

“Mmmph,” Peter mumbled into his shoulder.  “Sleep is overrated. Don’t all college students live on caffeine anyway?”

“Yes, but that’s usually because we’re _studying_ , not catering to our oversexed werewolf boyfriends.” Stiles smacked at him playfully, and felt the oversexed werewolf in question smirk against his skin.

Peter propped himself up on his elbows to stare into his mate’s face.  “I wish you’d let me buy you an apartment of your own.  I don’t like you coming home smelling of all those other people,” he said petulantly.

“Those ‘other people’ are my friends, and I like them,” Stiles scolded.

“They’re not Pack.  Do they even know you have a boyfriend?”  

“Everyone knows I have a boyfriend, dumbass. I talk about you all the time, I have pictures of you _everywhere._   Granted, I may have left out the ‘insanely possessive, would like to rip out the still-beating heart of anyone who messes me with me’ part.” Stiles laughed, giving Peter a light kiss and nipping his bottom lip.

His mate growled at the thought of someone messing with his Stiles.  “I think it would be better for everyone if we made sure of that, don’t you?”

“Do your worst, big bad wolf,” Stiles teased, a glimmer of challenge in his eyes as he bared his neck in open invitation.

Peter’s eyes flashed blue, and Stiles could see him struggling to keep his wolf from marking with fangs as well as ordinary teeth.  The thought made him shudder with desire; he loved when Peter’s wolf claimed him, but it was best to keep that kind of activity to summer break, when he was around people who wouldn’t assume he’d been mauled by an actual wild animal.

When he finally managed to get out of bed, his neck, wrists, and inner thighs were covered with purpling bruises, and he discovered that Peter had somehow managed to hide all his clothes. _Again._ He’d stopped wearing anything he valued on these weekend trips, since they invariably disappeared or got ripped to shreds.

“Just for that, I’m taking your grey Henley this time,” he grumbled as Peter did his best to look innocent.  As he was completely naked and lying on a bed that reeked of sex, he failed even more completely than usual. 

Finally, dressed in Peter’s clothes (down to the socks), covered in Peter’s marks, and smelling of sex with Peter (he _never_ left him time to shower before heading back to school), he climbed back onto the bed to kiss his mate good-bye.  “I’ll be back in two weeks,” he promised.

The werewolf gave him one last, possessive kiss.  “You’ll be back before those marks fade.”

Stiles laughed and shouldered his backpack.  “I could never stay away,” he called over his shoulder as he left.


End file.
